A communication network may establish a communication session for a node. A node may have the capability to move its attachment point within a network or to another network. A node that has this capability may be referred to as a “mobile node.” The communication session allows the mobile node to communicate with other endpoints. The mobile node may move to another location serviced by a different communication network. Accordingly, techniques are implemented to allow the next communication network to continue to support the communication session, thus providing continuity of service.
Known techniques, however, are not efficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have efficient techniques in certain situations.